


You really think that?

by Summerzest



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Comforting, F/M, Hugs, Jealousy, John Paul sucks, Sad with a Happy Ending, admitting feelings, cinema, nervous teens, tagging is hard, this is bad I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerzest/pseuds/Summerzest
Summary: Erin tried to walk as fast as possible, her cheeks are burning and hot tears stream down her face."Erin, Erin! Slow down!" James placed his hand on Erin’s shoulder and she came to a halt, causing him to stumble.“What!? What do you want to tell me James?! That you told me so?”Rated T because of strong language





	You really think that?

"Do you really want to go tonight Erin?" 

"James stop asking! Of course I'm going! John Paul asked me to the cinema, why would I say no to John Paul?! He's a total ride," Erin crossed her arms and stuck her chin into the air.

"Well how about you say no because he stood you up the night of prom Erin? How could you accept his offer after he embarrassed you like that?" James' voice cracks as he gets more and more frustrated.

"Because it's J-O-H-N P-A-U-L James! He forgot that he was taking me to prom, come on everyone makes mistakes! Am I supposed to act childish and ignore him because of one silly mistake?!" Erin's arms are waving in the air frantically as she explains herself.

"Yes! Because it wasn't just a silly mistake! He knew what he was doing!" 

Erin huffs as she grabs her jacket, "Well I'm still going James, I hope you realize that," 

"Alright then, I'll come along," 

Erin pauses, "What?"

"If you insist on going through with this, well I'm gonna make sure you don't enjoy it!" 

Erin rolls her eyes and shoves past James and goes out the door "YA CANT STOP ME FROM GOING JAMES!"

James quickly grabs his jacket quickly and shuts Erin's door on his way out. He runs to catch up with her, "I wasn't joking, I'm coming with you," 

Erin lets out a dramatic sigh and speeds up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Erin and James wait in line to buy their tickets John Paul walks up the block. 

Erin's eyes light up immediately, "See James! I told you he'd show up! Now get lost!" She elbows James in his side.

James shakes his head and makes his way to the end of the queue. He thinks to himself, maybe he's wrong, maybe John Paul and Erin are a good match.

Erin quickly brushes her fingers through her hair and straightens out her clothes, realizing her shoe’s untied she reaches down to tie it. By the time she stands back up John Paul is walking straight toward her.

Erin can hardly wipe the smile off of her face yet John Paul doesn't look too pleased. 

"John! You made it! This is total class, I've heard the movie-" John Paul cut her off.

"Listen Erin I hate to do this but, me and Cara worked things out so I brought her to the cinema," cara links arms with John. " So if you could just forget about the plans we had today that'd be class. What'd ya say?" 

As John Paul finishes speaking, a group of year six girls behind Erin start giggling and whispering. Erin's face heats up and she can practically feel steam coming out of her ears. 

She glances at the back of the queue to see if James was paying attention but he had his back turned to her, talking to Jenny Joyce. 

Erin whips her head back looking at John, "FUCK YOU YA DICK!" Erin grabs John by the shoulders and knees him in the crotch.  
John Paul doubles over in pain yelling, "What the Fuck!?" James rips himself away from his conversation and focuses on the commotion.

"And just so you know, having done some modeling and being a model ARE TWO DIFFERENT THINGS CLARA" Erin turns around and practically stomps away. James quickly follows after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erin tried to walk as fast as possible, her cheeks are burning and hot tears stream down her face.

"Erin, Erin! Slow down!" James placed his hand on Erin’s shoulder and she came to a halt, causing him to stumble. 

“What!? What do you want to tell me James?! That you told me so?” Erin’s face is blotchy, red eyes with puffy lids. James glances down at her quivering lip, it breaks his heart to see her this upset.

“I’m sorry Erin,” He says as he goes to hug Erin. He runs his hand up and down her shaking back. “You didn’t deserve that,” 

“Yes I did, I deserve it for being so stupid,” Erin whispered. Her tears stain his shirt.

James gently lifted her head off of his shirt and cradled it between his palms.

“Don’t say that Erin! You are not stupid and you did not deserve it! That dick doesn’t deserve you! You’re an incredible person! So incredible I don’t even know what words to use to describe you! You’re beautiful, bright, funny, and you can’t let that asshole get you upset like this!” He realized what he just said and he dropped his arms to his sides out of nervousness. Suddenly her gaze became too much for him and suddenly the crack in the pavement below his feet became very interesting. 

“You really think that?” Erin said, a bit out of breath. She stared at him in awe, no boy has ever said such nice things about her, besides her dad of course. 

James looked back up at her, “Of course I do,” Erin’s face kind of scared him at times, it was so animated yet he had some trouble figuring out exactly what she was thinking at times. He couldn’t tell if she was grossed out or happy, probably grossed out but this was his only chance to say how he really felt. She deserves to know.

“Oh” He saw her smile and a tinge of pink creep it’s way onto her cheeks and that definitely wasn’t from her crying. Hopefully.

“Oh for fucks sake, what are ya doing to her ya dick?!” Michelle’s voice scared both of them and they jumped away from each other. Both of them were looking down, twirling their fingers nervously.

“What the fuck are you two on about? Erin why are your eyes red? What did you do to her ya English prick!?” Michelle stepped towards him and James’ eyes go wide.

“Michelle stop! It was John Paul, he did something and James was just trying to cheer me up,” Michelle looked James up and down disgusted. 

“What the fuck did he do?” 

“Michelle can I just tell you later?”

“Fine, lets go to the shops. Not you James, Jesus Christ why can’t you ever just leave us alone ya prick?” Michelle grabs Erin’s arm and drags her away.

James is mildly offended for a second until Erin looks back at James and smiles, and he smiles back. It that moment everything falls into place for James, he’s not sure what’ll happen but he’s happy. 

He walks home in a daze with a smile plastered on his face. He really really likes her.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh I’m sorry that was bad. This is my first Jerin fanfic and I was stressed about writing it so hopefully my future works are better. 
> 
> Also I’m sorry I’m an American and this is the first Irish show I’ve watched so the slang in my writing SUCKS. Also my first time posting on this site so kinda stressed.


End file.
